Her Hero
by Tequoia
Summary: When Boruto expressed a like for Sumire, she could have never imagined that it was the beginning of so many new and happy memories. Walking hand in hand with her Hero and with the full support of his family, she begins to let go of the past and starts a happy new life. !BoruSumi Supportive!NaruHina !Fluff


**I've come to realize BoruSumi is a juxtaposition of NaruHina and thus fluff!**

* * *

"We should hang out sometime, I like people like you!" Boruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up behind his head.

Turning around one last time, Sumire held a light blush, giggling slightly. "Okay!" She waved at him, as well his their friends before finally venturing off with Sai. The pain of all the prior events of the day seemed to disappear. _'Boruto-kun likes me?'_ Her heart felt so light that she could jump! She told herself that after all this was over, she'd approach Boruto and thank him for everything he's done for her.

Boruto smiled, waving back to Sumire. He knew the future was going to be bright.

"Boruto... What happened anyway?" Boruto laughed as he turned away to his friends.

x

Week Later

x

Sumire was now standing before all of her fellow students, happy to be back to the way thing were. Off behind the crowd, in the corner of her eye, she noticed him. Thinking back to all that had happened, tears came to her eyes and she looked upon her savior. Boruto scratched his head, flashing her a grin. Sumire decided then she could not handle it anymore, the emotions in her heart overpowered her and she rushed forward through the academy students, appearing right before Boruto as his eyebrows lifted up in surprise. She jumped forward, embracing him tightly, some more tears flowing through her eyes. She had her new life in front of her, all thanks to the boy in her arms. "Thank you, so much…" She whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

Boruto's heart jumped a little in his chest, feeling the girl in front of him press herself against him so tightly. He blushed at the closeness. "You're welcome, Dattebasa!" The girl in his arms looked up, and within her eyes he saw the peace and happiness within them, and couldn't help but wonder if he was really the reason for it.

"How annoying," Shikadai drawled from the side, snapping the both of them to attention.

Sumire immediately pulled away, a deeply red blush staining her cheeks at the embarrassment of the situation. Quickly bowing, she ran back to her group of friends, disappearing into the crowd before Boruto assess the situation. Left with a slight ache in his heart, he sighed. Turning around he noticed his friends Sarada and Mitsuki. Not really knowing what to say, he shoved his hands in his pockets as he joined the two of them.

"Boruto has a girlfriend," Mitsuki said plainly, much to the ire of Boruto.

"Baka! She's just a friend!"

Huffing and crossing her arms, Sarada replied. "You're stupid too, Boruto."

Frustration overwhelming him, Boruto groaned. "Hey!"

x

Next Day

x

Boruto sighed, the lesson on village politics barely felt engaging. He was far more interested in fighting techniques. His eyelids fluttered slightly, a yawn more characteristic of a Nara escaped him. He resigned himself to focusing just enough to make it through the rest of class. Soon enough, Shino-sensei dismissed class for the day, and as Boruto was leaving the class he saw the purple haired orphan that he became good friends with. She certainly reverted to her more meek personality, he noted. Looking over here though, Boruto felt his heart heat up ever so slightly, he liked her for _her._ Despite the hardships she's been through, she persevered, and he respected that, but dare he say, he also found her kinda cute. _'Oh what the heck…'_ Making a quick detour, he walked over to the class representative.

Sumire was packing her bags, having taken extensive notes on the entire lecture. Politics were a driving force in the world, that in her opinion, could not be ignored. She sighed briefly, remembering the mess that happened with Root. In the end, it may have been militaristic, but politics did indeed have a place in the events that occured. She felt a soft knock on her desk, startling her slightly. Looking quickly to the source, she saw a familiar jacket, and as she traced her gaze upwards, she saw Boruto smiling. A rising heat came to her cheeks suddenly, seeing her savior so close to her again. "Boruto?" she questioned, slightly nervous as to what he was standing there for. Her purple eyes practically beamed as she looked into the blue ones of the boy in front of her, awaiting his response.

Embarrassment overtook the Hokage's son, a red blush creeping along his cheeks. _'I cannot believe I'm doing this!'_ He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves a little. "H-hey! I was just wondering how you're doing!" He asked jubilantly. _'I'm so laaaaaame!'_ he thought internally.

Her head peaked up a little as she heard him respond. She shyly responded, "Oh I'm doing okay I suppose…" After replying, she looked aimlessly at the small stack of books and notes in front of her. Truthfully, she was doing great. She was back somewhere she adored being, with all of her friends. However, being next to her hero like this did cause her to become quite self-conscious.

"That's good!" He started once again. Sumire did not notice the internal struggle within the blond, but he felt almost as if he was being consumed. "Hey so I was wondering…" he started, somewhat shakily. "If you wanted to hangout after class tomorrow with me or something?" Immediately, he noticed her violet eyes widen in astonishment, and he immediately became worried. "I-if you're not busy or anything!" He realized how it looked, in all honesty, he _was_ basically asking her out. But that was okay, he enjoyed being around her, and in his mind, the only way to see if something worked was to try. His nerves relaxed a little, seeing her smile, her cheeks reddening up cutely.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. _'Did the son of the Hokage, my hero and savior… Boruto Uzumaki... Just ask me out?!'_ Totally unable to stop the feeling of joy spreading through her body, she nodded her head slowly, unknowingly smiling in earnest. Her violet eyes perked up immediately, looking into his. "Do you mean like… Like a _date?_ " she asked, desperately wanting to know if it was indeed true. Even if it wasn't a date, she'd still happily accept, though.

Caught off guard, Boruto blinked several times. "If… that's what you'd like," he started, the increasingly familiar feeling his heart growing as he spoke. "Yes… a date." he said the last word with a feeling of hope. He certainly did not want to be rejected. Boruto would admit, he certainly had eyes for the girl in front of him. Being the son of the Hokage, there had certainly been more than one girl who desired his attention, but the violet-eyed girl in front of him was who captivated him. Especially after what happened a week ago, he desired to learn more about the girl in front of him. Despite his _many_ grievances with his father, the happiness that radiated off of his mom and dad when they were together was tangible. His mom would routinely go off about how _happy_ this feeling made her, and Boruto wondered if that was maybe something he could feel for himself someday.

Suddenly and nervously rubbing her right hand over her left, she meekly replied, "Y-y-yes! Boruto-kun… I'd love to go on a date with you!" She replied, trying her best to fight her timid personality. Biting her lip slightly, she stared back into his soft blue eyes before he closed them, smiling brightly.

"Great! How about we just leave right after class tomorrow?" He began talking excitedly, "Is that okay?!" A boisterous attitude, more becoming of his father rather than himself took hold. Boruto was _excited!_ He had a date! Seeing her shyly nod again, he laughed happily. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow!" He said before making his exit. He had to plan out the next day, and wanted to get started right away!

A shell shocked Sumire was left behind as she saw her hero run out the door. Slowly relaxing herself back into her chair, she squealed happily, monumentally excited for what the future held in store for her.

x

Later That Day

x

"Moooooooom!" he practically shouted, barging into the Uzumaki residence. "I'm home!" Taking off his shoes and closing the door behind him, he immediately ran for the living room, seeing her mother reading a little book, that she was apparently totally engrossed in. Upon hearing her son step into the living room, Hinata sighed happily, putting down the book. Standing up, she walked over to her son and embraced him happily.

"Hey mom!" he started. "Something _amazing_ happened at the academy today!" Tugging on his mom's dress slightly, Hinata could tell he was practically on edge with excitement.

"That's amazing Boruto-kun!" She told her son. "Here, let me fix us dinner and you can tell me all about it okay?" Letting go of the little blond, she moved her way over to the kitchen to prepare dinner. _'He certainly does seem very ecstatic about what it is that happened.'_ she thought to herself as she pulled out a patty of beef from the refrigerator. Looking past the kitchen into the living room, she saw her son fall into one of the chairs in the living room. She smiled to herself, happy for the family she was blessed with.

Sighing briefly, he straightened his posture on the chair. "Hey mom? Where's Himawari-chan?" he asked, a slight concern edged to his voice. He'd always worry for his little sister, after all.

"She's staying the night with Aunt Hanabi and your Grandfather," she replied simply, remembering how Hanabi was so excited to hang out with her niece when they came over earlier that day. She completely and utterly trusted Hanabi to take care of her children, and she would even guess that she was jealous she didn't have any of her own yet! Giggling a little to herself, she remembered how her little sister was frustrated with Konohamaru not proposing to her yet.

" _I swear I'll have to be the one to propose at this rate! Insufferable"_

Smiling to herself and her cherished memories of her family, she laid down a patty of beef on the stove-top to begin cooking it. "Anyways, Boruto-kun, what happened today at the academy?" she asked, wondering what could have gotten her son in such a positive mood.

Smiling to himself, almost triumphantly, he replied, "I asked a very pretty girl out on a date!" Hinata's eyelids raised slightly at that. "And she said yes!" he almost yelled out into the living room.

Obviously, her son was very happy about this, and considering her past, she felt very supportive almost immediately. That being said, Hinata's curiosity was still getting the best of her, and the girlish side of her was practically dying to find out all the juicy details of her son's new romance. "Oh?" she started with a smile. "What's her name?" she asked, beginning with something simple as she flipped the patty she was cooking over.

Briefly closing his eyes, and imagining the girl's violet ones, he sighed before replying happily. "Sumire Kakei" he said, the name naturally rolling of the tongue for him.

Hinata's eyebrows shot up slightly at hearing the name. She remembered Naruto briefly talking about someone with that exact same name just several days ago. Something relating to Danzo and a giant summoned creature of sorts. Worry pierced her heart, wondering what exactly Boruto had gotten himself into. Deciding to let it go for now, she pressed him for a little bit more information. "That's a very pretty name!" she admitted. It was, after all. "What's she like?" Hinata asked as she moved the now cooked patty off the stove and grabbing a couple of ingredients to finish her son's favorite dish.

The question got Boruto thinking a little. Formulating the response in his head, he began speaking as the words came to mind. "She's really nice… Outspoken… She's also the class representative… And, she's _very_ strong!" he proclaimed. Hinata could easily tell her son had fallen head over heels for this girl. It was cute, watching her little boy rave over someone like this.

' _This is almost like when I would go on and on about Naruto to Hanabi when we were both younger…'_

"Well I hope that maybe I can meet her someday." Hinata said softly, walking over to the dinner table with a plate in her hand. "Dinner time!" she exclaimed, naturally summoning her son over to to the table. She smiled happily, seeing her son's elated expression at the burger in front of him.

Unable to resist the delicacy in front of him, he immediately began to dig in. _'So good!'_ he thought. They say mother's cooking is always best, and Boruto would certainly have to agree.

Smiling as she watched her son devour his favorite food, she decided to prod him a little more. "I'm excited for you! May I ask when your date with Sumire-san is?" she questioned, honestly curious.

"Oh!" he said sharply, putting the burger down for a moment. "It's actually tomorrow after class!" Boruto's expression darkened slightly, realizing he had actually yet to ask his mom about this. "Is it okay if I come back a little later than normal tomorrow?" he asked his mother, a pleading edge to his voice.

Hinata smiled, and then giggled. "Of course Boruto-kun!" she started, remembering how she used to sneak out all the time to stalk her future husband. "You may not have graduated the academy, but I have full faith that you can stay safe in the village," she said, a serious tone in her voice. "Of course, I'd prefer if you still came home at a reasonable time!" she giggled softly.

Boruto's face lit up happily, finishing his burger. "Thanks mom!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, a thoughtful expression came to him. "Hey mom, what did you and dad do for your first date?" he asked her, wondering what he should do with Sumire.

A faint blush appeared on Hinata's face as she remembered the time Naruto took her to Ichiraku's. "Your father took me to his favorite restaurant." she said. Hearing her son sigh, realizing what that meant, she laughed slightly before continuing. "Yes, it was Ichiraku's, but…" her expression softened. "I was just so happy to be together with him…" she said, a starstruck expression coming to her once again.

Boruto sighed softly, seeing his mom become entranced again.

Slightly snapping out of it, Hinata continued. "What I would recommend, is take her to your favorite place to eat, assuming there's something there she would like," she recommended, a drive to help her son in anyway she could manifesting. "And then for your next date, take her to her favorite place to eat!" Hinata blushed again, remembering Naruto's persistence in making her choose where to go during their second date. "That way you both get to explore what the other person likes!" she finished, a smile on her face.

Boruto thought about it briefly and figured this surely couldn't be a bad idea. "Okay… well thanks mom!" he said, still excited. Grabbing his plate and placing it in the sink, he ran upstairs. "Goodnight!" he almost yelled again.

"Goodnight Boruto!" she said, a smile still wide across her face. She was very intrigued as to what her son was getting into, and honestly excited to hear what would come next. Still though, she was worried after hearing the girl's name, but she had faith in Boruto's ability to see which people were good. Sitting back down in her chair, she reopened her book, The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. A truly thrilling story. It was rare for Hinata Uzumaki to stay up late, but just as Boruto was captivated by this girl, so too was Hinata captivated by the book's main character, Naruto. Her heart jumped in her chest, thinking about her loving husband.

x

An Hour Later

x

Hearing the door open, Hinata jumped up almost excitedly. Grace and elegance were usually traits she embodied, but knowing her husband was just across the room now, she put her book down and eagerly stepped over to him as he took of his shoes. Turning the corner to the front door, she saw him groaning and giggled slightly. She could tell exhaustion was oozing out of his every poor. "Hello dear!" she said, which caught Naruto's attention. Seeing his smile, she walked over to him, clutching him in a tight embrace. "Are you hungry?" she asked with characteristic worry in her voice.

Shaking his head, Naruto replied, "No, Shikamaru had some food delivered before we left," he laughed. "I'm just pretty tired." He smiled, gazing upon his wife. "Can we go to bed please?" he asked, almost pleading.

She giggled softly, realizing his tiredness. She nodded, "Okay..." Gently grabbing his hand, she led him to their bedroom and they dressed down to their pajamas, getting into bed. She sighed softly, feeling her husband's strong arms wrap protectively around her body. He nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent. Upon seeing a hint of pink reach her cheeks, he laughed openly, happy he could cause such a reaction in his wife. Despite his exhaustion, he would _always_ make time for his Byakugan Princess.

"How was your day hime?" he asked her, full of love and attention for her, genuinely curious what was going on in her life.

She turned around in her bed, smiling and cuddling into his chest. She began telling him of her day, taking Himawari out shopping with Hanabi and having her stay the night with her aunt before she got to what happened with her son. "Boruto has a date tomorrow with a girl from the academy," she said as she gently rubbed her husbands back.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "He has a girlfriend now?!" he asked, completely surprised. Suddenly he was feeling a little sad, feeling like he wasn't staying involved with his son and daughters' lives. He decided to change that. He began thinking about his options as he listened intently to his wife.

Hinata smiled again, remembering how happy her son was. "Yeah! Can you believe it?!" She asked him, a glint in her eye. He knew she _loved_ romance, both in her life and in books she'd always read, and he could only _imagine_ how she was going to get herself involved in their son's new relationship. "The only thing though…" her expression lowered briefly, causing Naruto to wonder what the issue could have been. "Her name is Sumire Kakei."

Naruto's mouth dropped. " _Her?!_ " he exclaimed, utterly surprised. And then after a second it clicked in his head and he began laughing uncontrollably, causing Hinata to become completely confused. After a solid 10 or more seconds of bellowing his laughter, he finally started to slow down. "That's amazing!" he told his wife.

Sitting up slightly on their bed, Hinata asked _very_ curiously, "May I ask why exactly…?"

Naruto chuckled heartily again, before telling her the full story of the girl as he knew, of what happened to her parents, of the ghost incident, the demon Nue, and the hardships in general she's been through. Hinata's heart broke hearing the difficult live her son's new girlfriend has had. He also told Hinata the story of how Boruto saved Sumire during their battle and how he fought tooth and nail for her to be able to return to a normal life at the academy. Upon hearing the incredible tale of her son coming to this girl's rescue her heart burst with a gleam in her eyes.

' _So romantic!'_ she thought, her eyes tearing up slightly. _'I need to meet her!'_ she willed herself. Hinata promised that she would nurture this new budding romance between her son and this Sumire girl! She sounded so sweet and caring! And her son was being such a knight! Incredible!

Naruto laughed again, seeing his wife's reaction. "Yeah, we'll see what happens y'know?" he chuckled, yawning again as he his eyes darkened, the need for sleep beginning to overpower. "I love you Hinata-hime... " he said slowly, getting his wife's attention, "Can we sleep now?"

"Okay…" she whispered, kissing him softly before snuggling into his chest. "I love you Naruto-kun…" she sighed happily, feeling her husband protectively hold her. "Please stay with me forever…" she pleaded.

He smiled as he held her tighter. "Forever and ever, always and always…" he murmured as he rested his eyes, feeling content with the world.

Upstairs in his room, Boruto was finally getting to sleep as well, still absolutely jittery about his date tomorrow. Willing his eyes closed, he saw the violet girl once again, and soon found peaceful dreams upon him.

x

Next Day

x

Class once again was boring. They would soon be done with the political section, and hopefully for Boruto, onto some real action. He couldn't help but take quick glances at the class rep throughout the day. Several times, their gaze would meet at the same time, and they both would look away hurriedly. That being said, Sumire certainly had a brighter blush than Boruto.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, a waves of happiness flowing through her. She had always taken a notice to Boruto. He was confident in himself, kind and carefree. Everything that she wanted to be. She was inspired by him even before he saved her, but after the ghost incident, she would admit an open obsession with him. It probably was not healthy, but what else would an orphan do when someone came along who gave her life new meaning? She remembered briefly getting teased by her friends Wasabi and Namida. Giggling softly at the memory, she overheard Shino's dismissal of the class and her heart began pounding in her chest in anticipation on what the rest of the day would bring. In the corner of her eye, she saw her hero approaching her with a smile on his face that practically melted her heart. In the past, she had been irreversibly infatuated with the Hokage's son, but after the events that transpired just in the last week, she knew in her heart that she was in love. She knew she didn't deserve him, but she had been alone _so_ long it felt like, and she would allow herself this, as long as it was what he wanted as well.

Boruto was nervous, but realizing that she had already said yes the day before, he smiled. "Heya!" he started, happy to see the girl in front of him. "You ready to go?" he asked the violet girl in front of him, excited to get going. After seeing her nod her head shyly, he reached out a hand as a kind gesture and helped her out of he seat. Boruto had always been less oblivious than his father, but the sweet act warmed the girl's heart nonetheless it would seem. Letting go of her hand as she stood up, he chuckled slightly nervous. He started to walk toward the door of the classroom before turning around to see the purple haired kunoichi just behind him. He nodded his head, walking out of the class side by side with her. Once they were out of the academy, Boruto stopped the both of them briefly, "Hey so I was thinking we could go get a quick bite to eat! Is that okay?" he asked her.

Sumire could hardly believe that this was happening. The loud pounding in her chest would not go away, and in her head all she could think of was _him_ , so when he asked her if it was okay for them to get food, she could only say… "Yes! If that's what you would like to do…" Her violet eyes blinked before looking into his bright blue ones. "I don't mind…" she finished before looking away shyly. _'I wonder if I should tell him how I truly feel…'_ she wondered before shaking her head. _'No, he probably thinks I'm weird enough… and…'_ she sighed longingly. _'He probably would never feel the same way about me…'_

Pulling her out of her internal dialogue, Boruto reached for her hand before beginning to walk at a crisp pace. Sumire, not exactly complaining simply followed along. It was an unimaginable turn of events, and for all of the good things that came of the bad she had him to thank. Thinking of all the feelings she held dear to her heart, she was overcome with happiness. Although their hands were not interlocked, simply cusping each others palms as he led her to their destination, she still thought this was a fantastic start to their date.

"Hey Sumire?" he asked, looking her way as they walked the streets of Konoha together. Once he noticed her gaze locked to his curiously, he began again, "I was just wondering, this is probably silly "buuuuut…" he laughed nervously. Sumire's eyes widened, worry filling her as to what it was he was about to ask her. _'Could he be… Oh I don't know!'_ she panicked internally.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked her.

She blinked.

"You asked me what my favorite color was…?" The lady with violet hair, violet eyes, violet clothes, and a violet name. She blushed, never expecting to be asked that question. Seeing him nod, his smile unwavering, she answered. "P-purple." She did not really know what else to say, the color has surrounded her and been a part of her all of her life.

He laughed heartily. "Oh?" Obviously, right? However… "Why though?" he questioned her, still holding her hand as they walked.

Bringing her other hand up to her chain in contemplation, she thought about it more. Her parents named her this color, she naturally looked purple, and the vast majority of everything in her personal life was this same color. But did she _like_ the color? That she didn't honestly know. "I-I don't know…" she uttered quietly. "It just feels natural, does that make sense?" she crooked her head sideways a little, looking at him.

"I guess, huh?" he told her. "Are you happy when think of the color purple?" he asked again. It was just something she never put any thought into, but now that she was… Thinking of if the color made her happy, she nodded. It reminded her of normalcy, like the color would be there and would not leave here. "Yes… And Boruto-kun?" she waited until he made eye contact again. "I think I know why it makes me happy too."

"Oh?"

Subconsciously squeezing his hand a little more tightly, which Boruto noticed but did not bring up, she started talking to him again. "It reminds me of… what's normal…" He listened intently, happy to learn more about the girl next to him. "Like, well, it's _there_ and… It will always be… I suppose." _'Like I hope you will be…'_ With her free hand, she played with her hair a little, grabbing one of her long braids that trailed constantly behind her.

Still looking at her, he sucked in his lips a little as he watched her. "Very pretty!" he said without any particular direction.

' _What?!'_ she thought, the possibility that he thought she was pretty was obviously impossible… Right? "You mean the color purple?" she asked him. Sumire was feeling lightheaded, how could so many beautiful things go right so fast? In all her life, everything had been so difficult, nothing went correctly, but with Boruto involved in her life, it felt like everything was going to not only be okay, but it would be _amazing_.

Boruto blushed, his eyes widening, something which Sumire did notice in. "W-well no, that's not exactly what I meant!" he stuttered uncharacteristically. She stopped in her tracks, the increasingly familiar feeling in her chest returning in full force. She _had_ to know what he meant.

" _What_ do you mean, Boruto-kun?" she questioned him. It was clear she demanded an answer and Boruto suddenly became very nervous. She saw him reddening up and she gasped slightly, seeing the various emotions go across her savior's expression. She tightened her hand, to the point Boruto could not ignore it.

WIth his breathing quickened and senses heightened, he struggled to speak. Truly the genes of his mother were showing at this point. "S-S-Sumire-ch-chan!" _'What's wrong with me?!'_ he thought helplessly. _'I've never been so nervous before in my life!'_ Upon feeling her hand squeeze his, he realized how utterly pathetic he became. The great Boruto Uzumaki, son of the Seventh Hokage, reduced to a bumbling mess. That being said, though he did not think of it at the time, he was also the son of Hinata Uzumaki, who was so nervous she had been unable to even approach her beloved for years. He also did not notice the fact a stray tear had been let out as he looked at her.

Seeing her hero so overcome with emotion truly amazed her, and she came to the realization that maybe he was feeling the same feeling she was. A sudden protective urge swelled within her, and she opened her mouth to reassure him that it was okay, but before she could speak he spoke suddenly.

"You're very pretty!" he announced to both him and her. Her violet eyes widened at the declaration.

"Boru-"

"Y-your eyes! And you're h-hair," he told her. Her jaw dropped. "You're b-b-beautiful…" he said, losing his nerve. His mother told him about the feeling that she felt whenever she was with dad, and that someday he'd feel it too. He was so uncertain about so many things, despite his sure-in-himself personality, but he was certain this was the feeling he'd always hear his mother ramble on about. He shut his eyes, worry filling him completely. _'I'm so fucking stupid!'_ he told himself. He was about to cry for Kami's sake!

"B-Boruto-kun!" She could not believe neither her eyes or ears. He was so… shy. He was shy?! She saw how he was acting and knew immediately that he must have meant his words, and they warmed her heart _so_ much. The protective urge she felt only grew stronger and the distance between them was simply too much. She closed it, bringing her arms up and wrapping them around the blond. "You really mean that?" She asked him, it may have been obvious, but she admitted to herself that she wanted to hear it from him. She was shy herself, and whenever possible from her friends, she _thrived_ and affirmation of good things. Seeing him nod quickly, his eyes still shut and his hands falling to his sides, she hugged him tighter. "Thank you!" she began. "Thank you so much!" _'What an amazing date!'_ she thought to herself, happiness pouring out her pores now. Now she had to reassure him as well that it was okay! Not knowing what to say though, she held him there, tightly with care and affection.

At this point, they still were in the middle of the street, a couple of people taking glances at them, for indeed it was a curious sight. The son of the Hokage was well known, but this girl that he was with not so much.

She tenderly rubbed his back, deeply curious as to what he was thinking at this point in time. Eventually, she decided against pressuring him anymore, and just let them enjoy this moment together. Eventually he found his own arms wrapping around her figure, and he embraced her, relief and happiness filling his very soul. After a moment, he pulled away, smiling and looking into her violet eyes. He was still nervous, but was adjusting. "Sorry…" he mumbled, feeling bad for any inconvenience he may have put on the girl in front of him.

"You don't have to apologize Boruto-kun... " she started. "Thank you… What you said, it… it means a lot to me…" She smiled toward him, taking his breath away once again. She decided to take a chance and reached for hand, cupping his just like they had before, but to her surprise, she found their hands slowly becoming intertwined and her heart melted. She had already knew that her destiny was going to involve him in some way, but after this turn of events, she felt the idea of him being _with_ her was becoming more and more reasonable.

Feeling her hand in his, their fingers tangled together, gave him such a light feeling in his chest. She hadn't rejected what he told her! Incredible! "Here, lets umm…" he started speaking again. "Go on our date, yeah?" Seeing her nod happily he tugged her along. As they went on, he heard her compliment him.

"I t-think you're very handsome…" she said, a blush staining her cheeks as they walked together.

His cheeks reddened as he squeezed her hand, thanking her as they walked along.

Slowly reaching their destination they had some small conversation on various subjects, like Shino-sensei, the academy, things like their favorite foods (where she discovered they were going to a burger joint and that her favorite food was simple stir-fry). Upon reaching their destination, Boruto grabbed and held the door open for her, some manners of the Hyuga side of his family manifesting.

Upon entering the basic restaurant, a place he would routinely visit with some of his friends, they were both immediately seated next to a window space. Sitting on opposite sides they went through the menu and eventually picked out items they felt were good. Boruto opted for a Western double cheeseburger, while Sumire opted for an inexpensive teriyaki burger.

Sumire at this point sighed in relief, seeing the prices on the menu, this place was not all that expensive. Her budget was tight, but she would not let Boruto know that. She no longer resided at the orphanage, as due to her enrollment in the academy and not having parents or guardians, she qualified for a monthly stipend that allowed her a simple studio apartment. The freedom was incredible, but that being said she just did not have that much to spare. She was going to be frugal this month so she could be able to be with her Boruto and maybe even spoil him!

"This is my favorite place, dattebasa!" he exclaimed taking another bite of his burger. "You like it too right?" he asked her, as she had been much slower in eating her own food. She hadn't been all that hungry, truthfully. That being said, the food was actually quite good, but she was just happy to be in his presence.

"Yes, Boruto-kun!" she took another bite. "It's actually really good! Thank you!" It was, but his smile was better.

After finishing the burger and taking a couple glances at the girl in front of him Boruto yawned softly. He had not gotten that much sleep, anticipation keeping him awake. All seemed to be going well, and she was not giving any sign of rejecting him and his feelings. He was positively jittery. His mother had told him many stories when he was young of how the power of love conquers all. He never told anyone, but he decided that he wanted that for himself. As a male, he felt as if he couldn't express that side of him, but now, with her, perhaps he could let that side of him out and be who he truly wanted to be. Putting his elbow on the table and resting his face against his cheek, he yawned slightly before looking to the girl in front of him. He took in all of her apparent features. Her pure violet eyes, her cute little nose, her slightly red cheeks, and last but not least her teriyaki dripping chin. Giggling quietly to himself, he handed her a napkin, to which she graciously thanked him.

Her manners were not the best, simply having no teacher. It made her feel like she would be a terrible wife, unable to properly behave in simple social situations. She had never had a burger before, though she liked it, it was also _quite_ messy. Blushing and embarrassed, she wiped off her face. "T-thank you!" she told him.

Seeing that she was finishing up her meal, Boruto reached into his wallet, pulling out enough money to pay for both meals and a tip. Upon seeing her finish her last bite, he placed it on the table. Boruto smiled, seeing her blush again at his gesture. He had a healthy allowance, the Seventh Hokage refusing to allow his child to suffer in poverty like he did.

Sumire however, being in a position that the Seventh was himself so long ago, felt ashamed. Maybe Boruto realized that she was poor? No! "Boruto!" she said with conviction in her voice. "Please allow me to pay for my share!" she pleaded. "It's only fair!"

Boruto could tell that this was important to her almost immediately, but the gentleman in him couldn't make his lady pay up, it merely wasn't in his nature. "It's fine! This is our first date! My treat, right?" he asked her, tilting his head. Upon seeing her purse her lips, he smiled again, realizing he had won.

Sumire felt guilty beyond words, and the fact she was being reminded of the fact she's an orphan hurt her even more. She would find a way to repay him, she _had_ to. Seeing the boy in front of her reach out a hand, she gasped quietly. He was so welcoming, all the time. He truly was her hero.

Walking out of the restaurant, Boruto glanced at her before speaking once again. "Was there something maybe that you wanted to do?" He tilted his head. It would be an injustice to neglect what she wanted he realized. The longer they were together the more he realized her happiness was in all reality, all that mattered. If she was happy, he was happy. "Sumire-chan?" he asked her, realizing she hadn't responded to him earlier.

' _He's so kind to me… No one has ever treated me so…'_ she thought to herself, before his words snapped her out of her trance. Squeezing her hand, she felt him squeeze back and her heart melted once again. "I-I…" her shyness manifesting as she in all honesty didn't really care what they did as long as they were together. However, her Boruto asked her if there was something _she_ wanted to do together. Maybe there was. Blushing madly, she pushed the thought of them kissing out of her head. She really was curious though, what it'd be like. He had big, lovely lips. Lips she _really_ wouldn't mind kissing. _'Gah! I mustn't think this way! He hasn't even asked me to be his g-girlfriend yet!'_ she stammered internally, so embarrassed she stuttered even in her thoughts.

Boruto grew curious. It had been at least several seconds and she just kept growing more and more red. It was okay after all, he liked the shade of red on his otherwise violet princess. However, after a solid 5 seconds, he decided he better do _something_ at least. "What are you thinking about?!" he asked, curiosity tugging at his heart. Still, she didn't respond. "Sumire-chan?!" he asked, this time tugging her slightly.

Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips and she realized he was waiting for an answer. _'I-I have to say something!'_ she realized. It'd be a crime to keep her blond hero waiting for her anymore than she already had. "Walk!" she _almost_ shouted.

His eyebrows lifted up considerably. _'That's cool I guess…'_ he thought to himself. It would be nice for them actually, to just walk around. Looking down to his right hand, he realized also, that walking _hand-in-hand_ with her was even better! They began taking small steps with each other. Boruto was at peace during their small stroll. However, Sumire on the other hand was practically losing it. After walking together in a silent peace for a little while, Sumire stopped suddenly.

She felt like dying. Of all things she could have thought of, she ultimately just said the first thing that came to mind. _'I hope he doesn't hate me…'_ panic filled her. _'No! If he hates me… I don't know how I could live with myself… Not now!'_ her mind was a mess at this point, and it took her hero squeezing her hand once again get her attention.

Boruto at this point was becoming honestly concerned. She kept spacing out it seemed. Was she not enjoying their date? The thought haunted him. Ultimately though, the best he could do was continue on. If he gave up, where would they go then? Of course he would be a little selfish. Love required it, to some extent, he thought. Nonetheless, she seemed totally out of it now. "Sumire-chan, are you okay?"

She looked up to him, a couple tears forming in her eyes. Her composure was crumbling, emotions beginning to pour out. She didn't even realize it as Boruto walked her over to a nearby bench and sat her down. She heard words be said, but they were all wasted on deaf ears, her heart drowning out any sound she could hear.

Boruto's heart clenched _hard_ and his worry became unimaginable. "Sumire!" he practically shouted at her. "Why are you crying?!" he asked, upset at himself for ruining their date. Clearly, this must have been his fault. Not knowing exactly what he did though, he decided the best course of action was to simply be supportive. He _hated_ seeing her cry like this, and he _had_ to fix it. Wrapping his arms around her fragile frame, he held onto her tightly. _'Girls like hugs right?!'_ a reasonable thought, he assumed. However she only wailed harder, this time into his shoulder. He thanked Kami that it appeared no one was around them right now.

Just as Boruto was considering his options, she looked up to him, a new conviction that was visible in her subtle movements. "W-w-why do you like people like me?!" she asked him. Sumire recalled the words he had told her after the incident was over. She just could _not_ believe the events so far of the day. Why did she deserve this? Dreams surely do not come true so easily, do they…?

Taken aback by the question, he smiled. Boruto didn't fully understand everything going on with the violet princess, but that was okay, because if anything he would be completely honest with her. "Because you care…" he started, hugging her tightly again. "Because you're so nice…" he whispered again, letting go of the hug and instead placing his hands on her shoulders, looking deeply into her vulnerable violet eyes.

"Because you're _so_ selfless, and you put everyone else's desires before your own…" he told her truthfully. He admired that aspect about her. The way she tried to follow her father's will was testament to that. Despite the fact it was a terrible will for a father to have, it proved that, to her precious people, she would do anything, he reasoned. He laughed suddenly, seeing the tears flow freely from the girl in front of him. "You're actually too selfless!" he told her honestly.

"I don't get it!" she shouted at him, her heart beating erratically. "I tried to kill you!" she croaked. Her composure was completely gone. "I a-a-almost…"

Seeing her train of thought, he intervened. "But you didn't!" he told her sympathetically. "Heck! I bet you even held back too!" he boasted about her, much to her confusion. "You were fighting off both me _and_ Mitsuki! That takes skill Sumire-chan!" he laughed again. "You basically allowed me to win! Kinda makes me feel like a loser actually!"

She gasped again, lunging toward him and embracing him tightly, her tears never stopping. "I don't deserve this…" she whispered, only to have Boruto correct her.

"Yes you do…" he stopped suddenly, a blush coming across his cheeks. "If y-you want it that i-is!" he finished, laughing nervously. "You deserve what you want for how selfless you are…" he said seriously.

Looking up to the blond, her heart _ached_. He said all the right words, never missing a beat. Her soul belonged to him, she willed. He could do whatever he pleased and she'd be okay with it because it was him. It was due to Boruto she would be able to continue her time at the academy. It was due to him she would be able to continue her life as she knew it. "B-Boruto…" she started. Feeling the warmth of his arms and his chest against her, she sighed happily.

"I love you Boruto-kun…" she whispered to him as they were like this. She felt him tense at the confession. It didn't matter what happened next, as she was his from now forever onwards. Whatever his response was, she would endure it for him. Perhaps it was unhealthy for her to be so attached so quickly, but her mind was utterly made up. No one in her life had _ever_ made her feel the way Boruto did. Her tears had dried up, her composure returning to her as she rested against him.

Boruto's eyes widened, hearing her words. The heart stealer he was, making the girl in front of him so quickly declare her love for him. _'S-she loves me?!'_ he thought internally. The thought made him so unbelievably, overwhelmingly happy. He hugged her _hard_ , the hardest he's had yet. "T-thank you!" he whispered, almost in disbelief. They stayed like that for several moments, letting the scent of each other fill their senses. Seeing Sumire's eyes flutter, Boruto pushed away slightly, causing a slight pain in the girl's heart. A voice of reason was nagging him. He could he fall in love so quickly? Was this how it worked…? He needed to think about this. He knew for a matter of fact he liked her, _a lot._ And it felt great to be next to her, but he wanted to be certain. The calculative side of him showing. He would figure this out, and then answer her honestly.

After several more moments, Boruto pulled away until their connected was simply their hands. Sumire was still entranced in the blond's eyes. Swearing she could fall into them, she shivered in pure happiness. "Hey Sumire-chan?" he asked her, her expression immediately perking up to give him her full attention. "It's getting kinda late…"

Her expression fell completely. Seeing the sunset, she whimpered suddenly. _'No!'_ she thought to herself, never wanting these moments together to end. "B-Boruto-kun!" she gasped. This turn it was his time to give her his full attention. "W-what if I wake up and this never happened?!" she said panicked. "I couldn't live with myself if this just a dream!" she told him, a fear unlike any she had ever experienced before piercing her very soul!

Seeing her worry, he reassured her. "It's very real, Sumire-chan," he said to her. It pained him, but it was time for these moments together to come to a temporary end as night encroached upon them. Moving forward slightly, he moved his lips to her cheek and gave her a slight peck. Moving away, he saw the stars in her eyes. After seeing the reaction, and gauging how he himself felt. He knew that it actually was quite simple.

"I think I love you too…" he whispered to her. Boruto honestly thought he did. He would need to consult with his mom probably, not one-hundred percent sure what love _really_ was. But, that being said, the way the girl in front of him made him feel, he thought he had a really good idea that this was what love felt like.

Her tears instantly came back in full force, a wave feeling like it had crashed into her. "R-really?!" she asked him. _Now_ if this had been a dream, she'd probably just kill herself. Seeing him nod happily, she could see that he really did mean it. "I d-don't know what… to say…" she started. "I-I'm so h-h-happy…" she stuttered. She fell onto him, _needing_ his warmth once again. Slowly coming to terms with the results of the day, she realized that her dreams _were_ in fact coming true. Boruto had better _never_ fall out of love with her, as she was now totally obsessed. _'I'm never letting him go!'_ she willed to herself. She'd savagely murder anyone who dare hurt a single hair on her Boruto-kun's body. She suddenly realized that she had to immediately begin getting more powerful. Boruto-kun was a popular man, and starting from today, anyone who touched him was _dead._

As Sumire contemplated all the various ways to destroy Boruto's enemies and fangirls, Boruto laughed. "We really did a lot today didn't we?" he asked her. Instantly her complete attention was his, as was her now eternal duty. Thinking of what happened, she realized yeah, their relationship kinda surged ahead immediately, but she was okay with that.

"Might as well make it official though, dattebasa!" he grabbed her shoulders again as he looked into her addicted purple gaze. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her, smiling so happily. It may have been a foregone conclusion at this point, but either way she nodded madly with red stained cheeks. He was very happy, he had a girlfriend! A cute one too! He closed his eyes as he drew her in again, holding her and caring for her. He was happy at this point in time. Eventually pulling away, he looked into her eyes and saw the love and affection they held for him, and at that point he knew he never wanted to be away from her.

As they shared a tender moment, Boruto broke the silence. "I should really take you him Sumire-chan, it's getting late…" he told her, breaking her heart. Seeing her down like that was simply too much for him though. "H-hey! We'll see each other again tomorrow at the academy okay?!" he informed her, trying to end their night on as a good of a note as they can. Seeing her nod her head shyly, he smiled again. "So where do you live?" he asked her. There was no way he wasn't walking her home now, he had a duty as her boyfriend that he had to fulfill.

Sumire explained to him the area of town and they slowed walked over there, hand-in-hand. It was very peaceful for the both of them, just being happy in their presence as they journeyed across town once again. Finally though, they arrived at Sumire's apartment and were saying their goodbyes before they saw each other again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" the violet girl asked him, worry in her voice. She didn't want these moments together to end. What else could a lonely orphan feel, finally having what she so desperately wished for in her grasp at last. She would _never_ give up on Boruto.

Boruto nodded happily, smiling as he told her, "Yeah of course! Maybe we could hang out again too! I really liked going out with you today!" he said to her. He truly did get along so well with her, and very much so enjoyed their date together. "Stay safe okay?!" he said again. Seeing her nod, shyly, he just couldn't resist. He closed the distance yet again and embraced her once more, kissing her cheek once again, sending flames into violet girl. He pulled away and it felt like in a flash he was gone, waving at her.

Left alone standing there, she brought a hand up to her cheek, gently rubbing where her Boruto-kun had kissed her and she squealed. Running into her apartment and locking the door, she fell down onto her bed and promptly passed out, partly because of the events of the day tiring her body, but also because if she just slept, that's less time awake without being with her Boruto-kun.

x

Next Day

x

"Hey, Sumire-chan?" her savior asked her as they sat next to each other in the classroom. Perking her head in his direction she waited his next question. "My mom wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight!" he told her excitedly, seeing her priceless reaction.

"W-what?!"


End file.
